


Remember the time

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [86]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Remember the time

Remember the Time   
I felt disgusted   
So crush   
To my feet   
Remember the time   
I always looked up   
To you   
My tears   
Boiled with my blood   
If anyone dare   
To lay a finger   
On you   
You are dear   
To me   
Even them   
Remember the time   
I saw your   
Joy   
In your hard work   
Praise by father   
Mother was happy   
Us being   
A happy family   
Remember the time   
I didn’t choose   
To be   
In this mess   
Your so much   
More to me   
Remember the time   
I finally saw you   
Wasn’t surprise   
Of your anger   
Towards me   
Amaze strength   
You had   
Become so strong   
Over the years   
I last gave   
My very last   
Goodbye   
I loved you   
So much   
Grown up   
Promise me   
Never to fall   
Into darkness   
Remember the time   
I wished myself   
A farewell   
Remember the good times   
Remember the time


End file.
